Why Not Me?
My fourth Creepypasta, but also here is some info before we get started. If you are someone who does not like online roleplaying whether it would be on social networking sites or other websites in general and you only came here to flame about it or troll, please leave this page immediately. Also, the creativity of some of these profiles are real but not all belong to me, and I do apologize ahead of time for any cliches that may pop up in this, for this is my first social networking Creepypasta. Enjoy! The Creepypasta When it comes to some social networking sites like MySpace and Facebook, you would often see what some people call “fake accounts” due to having a picture that is not them (most of the time a picture from a video game, anime, cartoon, etc.) and a name that is not theirs. Well, not all of these accounts are fake accounts. Some of them are actually roleplaying accounts. How do I know? Well, I happen to be one of them. I do have my own real life profile, but I have a roleplaying account. Roleplaying has been around for quite a long time. I have been roleplaying since I was a little kid, but it was in person with other kids. We always think of roleplaying as a game and to let our creativity thrive as well as sharing with others. When I was 16, one of my friends introduced me to online roleplaying. I started out with just one character, but when it comes to some people, one was not enough. I wanted to show my creativity as well as what other characters I can create, so I started roleplaying as multiple characters. This gave me the chance to meet others online without giving out personal information about who I am, unless we can actually trust each other. Today, I still continue on with roleplaying, but it is on Facebook now. I do not care about the games or apps that Facebook has to offer, but I care about making new friends and showing my creativity. While roleplaying, it also gave me a better use for my Photoshop skills by editing pictures that would help with resembling my characters and make backgrounds. Most of the time, these pictures are anime pictures. I know that there are a lot of pictures that were taken from other artists or screenshots of anime or manga, but there would be a time that someone who actually draws their own pictures would pop up. Every once in a blue moon, I would also merge two pictures into one photo to make it look like a nice group or couple photo. However, sometimes your own creativity, if you are not careful with it, can take over your life. Also, it could try to take over your profile as well, and I ended up learning the hard way about it. It all started with a character I had called Genkei Hiroshi…. I had created Genkei about a year ago. He is a college student by day and an assassin by night. He became an assassin to find his family’s killer and bring him to justice…his own way. He hardly has any friends until he met a girl named Nariko Nami, whom he was misinformed about her being the killer. However, Nariko proved her innocence to him and helped him heal his heart, but he still aimed to find his family’s killer, and Nariko promised she would help him in any way she can. I had a lot of other characters as well that I like, including some old ones that I still hold dear to me. I had never thought about having a main character since I liked all of my characters equally. I would edit pictures of them and their families or lovers (if they have any) and would have lots of fun roleplaying with others and meeting others. One day, my boyfriend (let’s just call him Asuka for now since his main character on his account is Asuka Knight) was trying to convince me to have a main character on my profile. At first I said no because I do not like to have a main character higher than the others, but after further convincing from Asuka, I gave in, but I could not decide which character I should use as a main character. So I decided that I would make a new one called Sayuri Natsu. So far, everything went okay. Not a whole lot had changed since I started up with the new main character. Sayuri’s story was that she was a normal everyday school girl, but she has a very strong hatred for mafias and mobs due to her father being killed by a mafia. She did not have any special powers or anything, but she does have some fighting skills, so if she was to be confronted by a bully or someone who was part of the mafia, she can fight to defend herself. Time had gone by, and I was going through a huge struggle in my life. I felt that I needed to take a break from roleplaying for a while so that I could keep myself calm and try to take the struggle with life off of my mind. I went onto my account and notified everyone in my newsfeed that I was going on a small hiatus due to these issues. Once I was offline, I felt relaxed and kept my mind at ease. However, I never knew that there would be some troubles coming about on my account…. Two days had passed since I started up my hiatus, and Asuka had called my phone and asked, “Hey, did you just end your hiatus early?” I blinked as I heard that and then said, “Uh…no. I had never returned online since two days ago.” There was some confusion in his voice and said, “Are you sure? Facebook is showing that you are online…and you changed your main character to your Genkei dude.” That was when I was freaking out. “Someone hacked into my account then. I’m coming back so I can get this shit straightened out.” After we hung up, I rushed to the computer and got onto Facebook. I logged onto my account, and sure enough, Asuka was right…my profile has changed. Instead of “Sayuri Natsu” showing, it showed “Genkei Hiroshi”. I freaked out and then went to go post up a status update. This is what my update said: “All roleplays are going to be on hold for a while. Someone has hacked into my account and screwed things up. Once everything is settled with my account, then I will log off again since I am still on hiatus.” Once that was posted, I went to check my albums to see what was going on. As suspected, I saw an album with Genkei’s name on it and his pictures in it. I also saw the album with him and Nariko as a couple. However, there were also some albums that I had not seen before. One was an album titled “My Family”, and it showed Genkei with Nariko and his adopted daughter, Keisha. At first, I thought my characters were not deleted and glad that Keisha was still around. Then I saw two other albums called “Victims” and “Enemies”. I was about to check on the albums, but then I saw a notification that someone had commented on what I had said. I decided to check the albums later and see the comment that was left for me. I saw that it was Amami Knight that commented on it; she roleplayed as Nariko on Facebook. Her comment stated: “I knew someone hacked into your account! >.< Whoever it was tried to hit on me ooc.” (ooc or OOC means out of character). I was about ready to respond, but then a comment appeared that showed whoever it was that hacked into my account. It said: “Hmph…you little brat. I thought you disappeared. Oh well, I can still get you out of here.” After reading that, a message popped up in front of the screen that said: “You have been logged out of this account. Please click here to log back in.” I clicked on the link to try to get back in. I was successful in getting back in, and then I noticed that I was starting to get spam on my status with people who are either against or in support of the hacker. I pushed that aside and went to take a look at the pictures. I saw the “Victims” and “Enemies” albums to find out what was going on. I looked through the “Victims” album first, and I saw all of my characters that I ever had starting from the MySpace days were all shown either frightened or dead. I even found an edited picture of what was supposed to be Sayuri, frightened and scared…and covered in blood. She looked as if she had witnessed something horrible. The caption on the picture had said: “Sayuri Natsu – she holds the same face in this picture when I had stabbed her in the heart.” I found that kind of disturbing for some odd reason. I looked through the other photos of my characters and saw the captions, all showing their name and the way they had died. I got myself out of the album and went to check the “Enemies” album. This album had shown photos of other characters from other accounts that also show them either dead or frightened, but they also show some with other expressions aside from fright or fear. There were also photos from Asuka and Amami’s accounts as well. In the captions, they show the names and either the ways they had died or relations to the deceased. Once I was done taking in the images of some of the dead characters, I went to check the notifications on the status I had posted. I checked the very last one, and it showed the hacker left the last message as he or she said: “This account is mine, and soon, the original owner will be no more.” I decided it was time for me to send a message to him and use my back-up account to stop him. I typed a message while still on the account I was in. The message said: “Do you want me to take that as a threat, hacker? Seriously, you are just as bad as your own supporters. I will never back down all because of an asshole who decided to fuck around with other people’s accounts!!” After that message was posted, I was kicked out again, but that was to be expected. Once I got back to the home page, I logged onto my back-up account and started getting everything uploaded and fixed up. Then I messaged the hacker of my account, saying: “You are one sick twisted individual to hack my account and take control of one of my characters. Why the fuck are you doing it when I don’t even know you?!?!” It took a while before I got a response back. The reply that the hacker sent out said: “You little bitch…you do know me. You had me for over a year and yet you push in a little high school girl as your main character and not me…all because you were giving into your boyfriend’s wishes. Why her? Why can’t I be the main character?!” I had to re-read that whole message to make sure I was reading it right. It looked like as if one of my OWN characters had taken over the account. At first I thought the hacker was messing with me and responded: “Bullshit, stop pretending to act like Genkei. You’re ruining one of my characters and made him look like an ass!” After a while longer, I got another reply. It stated: “Idiot…I AM Genkei! I took over since you decided to take a break and let your account sit idle. Well, I am going to make sure that this account will be mine forever as well as Amami….” (Note: I put Amami in just to protect her real life first name, which was displayed in the message.) That last statement made my blood boil. When it comes to me, it is one thing to try to ruin my reputation, but it is another thing when you are stalking or try to take away a friend without her wanting to be taken away. Luckily, Amami was online at the time and she messaged me: “Do you want me to report your account so it will lock that fucker out?” Reporting would risk in getting it deleted, but I do not want him to go power-hungry over my account. I responded to Amami: “Yeah…do it. In fact, get everyone else to report my account until it is shown to be gone.” After about ten minutes, I saw the account had disappeared, and I checked my messages and it showed the account’s name blacked out and the picture gone. I smiled softly, glad that things were settling down, but then I found a message that the hacker left. I pulled it up and it said: “So you want to get rid of me? Fine…but once the time is right, I will destroy you and anyone that stands in my way.” I made a soft sigh and tried logging onto my old account. Thankfully, it was locked. I was able to get it unlocked and tried to fix up everything. I posted a status saying I have regained control again and got my password changed for safety reasons, and anyone that supported the hacker and wanted me gone were blocked. From what I had heard, some of these guys deleted their accounts since the people they talked to did not like the way they were acting. Once things started settling down, I went back on my hiatus, but I got a little extra help with watching over my account, making sure that no one tried to hack my account again…. About a week later, I came back to Facebook after my hiatus and thought about what had happened. I decided to delete Genkei from my account thanks to the experience I had went through. Amami was understanding and decided to make Nariko single, but we kept the mother-daughter relationship between Nariko and Keisha. I thought things would be okay and the hacker would be caught eventually. Before I was going to log off, I saw that Asuka’s account had changed into one of his other characters. I blinked and thought that he was trying to split with me or something. I messaged him: “Why did you change your main? Want Sayuri with someone else or what?” After ten minutes, I got a response back that said: “This is Nathan. I saw what you did to Genkei. He was a cool guy. Too bad you killed his soul…at least it won’t happen with me.” I just gawked at the message. Now I started to think that maybe something was going on with this hacker. Or…could it also be that the very creativity that we roleplayers hold…gain minds of their own? Nathan was a character that Asuka created, and I was unsure whether to be scared or start yelling. I had to tell Asuka about this, and I hope that he would be able to stop whoever could be messing with our heads or, worse, our own creativity taking over our whole profiles…. As for what happened with my profile, no one was able to find any traces of the hacker. Maybe…maybe there was a soul of my character that took control. Who knows…? Again on the Disclaimer I do not own Asuka, Amami, Nariko, or Nathan. I do have permission from the original owners to use these for the Creepypasta. Category:Facebook Category:Creepypasta Category:Creepypastas